Conceding Defeat
by Peter the Muggle
Summary: [One-shot for now] Based on the bonus cutscene of DMC3. A look into the mind of Sparda's other son.


Yikes, how long have I been dead? shakes head vigorously

Anyway guys, this is my return to fanfiction after several months of hiatus. I had SEVERE writer's block and coupled with having to move, I kinda lost it for a while. Thankfully, my interest in DMC never waned; I got DMC3 and played it _to the hilt. _So I decided to write something about it. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten my other fic **Curiosity and Compensation** which I'll be updating as soon as I can.

Anyway, enjoy guys! Oh, and this is strictly AU by the way since we don't know anything about DMC4 as of yet :)

Pain.

My body, so unused to this sensation, felt numb and weak. Being part-demon ( not a half-breed; I have **not** been dealt a faulty hand), this unpleasant feeling was something alien to me.

Thinking back a few minutes ago, I felt angry and embarrassed, so to say.

_If my father did it, I should be able to do it too!_

Those were my words as I charged at the sinister glow that shone above the shadowed sky. I let my anger and pride get the best of me.

That was so typically reminiscent of my little brother that I couldn't help a smal smirk. I had always prided myself on controlling my emotions, no matter how severe and overwhelming they may be.

Now, I was outnumbered. Several Hell Sins surrounded me, composed of Hell Pride and Hell Greeds.

No doubt some kind of irony for my so-called sins.

The three glowing points seemed to glow brighter, blinking in a rapid pattern.

Laughter.

This thing obviously found something amusing about all this.

I felt a small tug ata heart I had all but erasedas I remembered...

From what I had gathered from the journals of my mother, _something_ had been after her the moment her feelings for my father became evident.

Mother was always perceptive; moreso than ordinary humans. Some of them would even call it a gift. I believed that she herself was a gift; to Father, to me and my brother.

And she was taken away from us.

By a would-be god who probably got his sick kicks out of killing the weak.

Despite what my deluded little brother thought and probably little Mary Arkham as well, I did not find pleasure in torturing those obviously weaker than I was. All the killing I did was all a necessity, not some frivolous need to prove my superiority.

No.

I didn't need to show how strong I was; knowing is enough. Fighting with my brother was another necessity for gaining my power; it was also something of an indulgence, as he never failed to prove that I still needed _more._

Again, I felt a twinge of shame; fighting Dante had wasted my energy and allowed that unworthy excrement of a rodent Arkham to possess and wield the power that I had been longing for.

There was a low growl that came from the gathering crowd of Sins.

They weren't attacking. They just stood there, hunched over and holding their scythes like the claws of Death himself.

_**"I didn't expect anything less from a Son Of Sparda."**_

A loud rumbling voice came from the three eyes.

I almost laughed at the compliment. This monster obviously thought it had seen everything I could do. I prepared to trigger my demonic powers when something caught my eye.

A Hell Pride, standing closer than the others, let out a growl of satisfaction. It's normally dull andlifeless eyes glowed an intense bright red, almost searing to my own eyes. It let out a scratchy laugh.

Pride...

It let out another growl of satisfaction...

This thing...it was _feeding _off me!

My own pride and greed were fortifying these creatures like food and water.

How insanely ironic. I let out a sigh. I knew when I was defeated. I glared up at the sky and into the burning gaze of the three eyes.

"Lord Mundus, how do you feel about an alliance with a Son Of Sparda?", I called out. Just for show, I proceeded to eliminate all the Sins that surrounded me. They all exploded in a haze of blood and sand.

**_"Very interesting...are you conceding?"_**

" I am obviously outnumbered."

**_"You will make a fine ally."_**

" I am...honored."

Yes, I knew when I was outnumbered. And I was.

I knew when I was defeated.

**I wasn't.**

**END**

A/N:Loved it? Hated it? Let me know!


End file.
